


Eros kai Thanatos

by Bethesda



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Italian, Italiano, Lemon, M/M, NSFW
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sbuffai, lasciandomi cadere sul mio lato del letto, osservandolo mentre si stringeva pollice ed indice all’attaccatura degli occhi chiusi per svegliarsi completamente.<br/>«Saranno solo le sette ma tu blateri come se fosse pieno giorno».<br/>Sorrise e si mise prono sul letto, le braccia incrociate sotto il petto e la testa appoggiata sull’avambraccio che avevo lasciato rilassato vicino al mio fianco.<br/>«Ti ho forse offeso», chiese divertito.<br/>«Se dovessi offendermi per ogni sciocchezza cui sottoponi le mie povere orecchie avrei lasciato questa casa anni fa. Anzi, probabilmente non vi avrei messo piede».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eros kai Thanatos

Il sole filtrava curioso attraverso le persiane chiuse, illuminando la stanza con caldi fasci di luce estiva.  
Fu uno di essi a svegliarmi accarezzandomi il volto e costringendomi ad aprire gli occhi. Mi ci volle qualche istante per abituarmi al mutamento di luce e tuttavia presto riuscii a individuare i profili di ciò che mi circondava. Il mio sguardo andò subito a concentrarsi  su chi mi stava accanto, ancora fra le braccia di Morfeo.  
Poggiai la testa sul cuscino, reprimendo l’istinto di controllare l’ora, dal momento che che avrei potuto attendere ancora qualche minuto.  
Mi dava la schiena; la spalla e il fianco scoperti – frapposti alla luce calda nella quale la polvere danzava lenta - sembravano ricoperti da una sottile lamina d’oro.  
Ad un’occhiata rapida, oserei dire profana, sarebbe potuto risultare completamente immobile, ma io ero avvezzo ai suoi impercettibili fremiti e potevo sentire il suo respiro lento e cadenzato e i movimenti altrettanto ritmici delle sue membra.  
Mi scoprii per l’ennesima volta a contare le vertebre ben visibili, senza più stupirmi della magrezza del loro proprietario ma piuttosto godendone appieno il loro fascino macabro.  
Non potei fare a meno di adagiare con lentezza esasperata le labbra sulla tredicesima, graziosamente prominente, risalendo con lentezza e baciando tutte le altre fino a giungere alla prima cervicale.  
Su quella mi soffermai più tempo, mordicchiando leggermente la pelle e riempiendomi le narici del profumo dei capelli dell’uomo.  
Si era svegliato – lo capivo dal respiro – ma le mie attenzioni sembravano risultargli piacevoli e mi lasciò continuare senza proferire verbo.  
Lasciai che una mano scivolasse lenta sui suoi fianchi, insinuandosi sotto il lenzuolo che copriva le anche ossute. Fece un percorso lento, perdendosi in spirali e curve che risalirono verso il ventre.  
L’abilità dissimulatrice del mio compagno non era condivisa dalle sue viscere poiché le sentii contrarsi al mio lento passaggio, sobbalzando definitivamente quando, superato l’ombelico – sarebbe bastato concentrarmi su quello per far sì che smettesse di ignorare le mie attività – diressi le mie attenzioni al pube.  
La rapidità con cui l’uomo smise di darmi la schiena per puntare gli occhi nei miei fu sorprendente e non riuscii a reprimere un’esclamazione.  
«Dottore, non ti sembra sia un po’ troppo presto? Svegliare un gentiluomo per soddisfare il proprio piacere personale… oserei definirlo poco professionale».  
«Non mi sembra che le mie attenzioni fossero sgradite», soffiai sulle sue labbra prima di imprigionarle con le mie.  
Lasciò che insinuassi la mia lingua e con la propria l’abbrancò, creando il groviglio quale quello delle serpi che strinsero mortalmente Laocoonte e la sua prole.  
Mi stavo accingendo a scivolare sopra di lui quando si separò dal bacio appassionato appoggiandomi le mani sul petto.  
«Tanto disappunto è fuori luogo, Dottore. Dopotutto sono appena le sette e potrei compiere altre azioni che giustificherebbero un'azione del genere nel corso della lunga giornata che ci si prospetta. Perché dunque sprecare uno sguardo del genere?»  
Sbuffai, lasciandomi cadere sul mio lato del letto, osservandolo mentre si stringeva pollice ed indice all’attaccatura degli occhi chiusi per svegliarsi completamente.  
«Saranno solo le sette ma tu blateri come se fosse pieno giorno».  
Sorrise e si mise prono sul letto, le braccia incrociate sotto il petto e la testa appoggiata sull’avambraccio che avevo lasciato rilassato vicino al mio fianco.  
«Ti ho forse offeso», chiese divertito.  
«Se dovessi offendermi per ogni sciocchezza cui sottoponi le mie povere orecchie avrei lasciato questa casa anni fa. Anzi, probabilmente non vi avrei messo piede».  
La sua risata chioccia riempì la stanza e mi stupii: la mattina presto era generalmente intrattabile e per mutare il suo umore spesso necessitavo di più di un bacio. Pensai bene di giocare questa carta inaspettata a mio favore.  
«Anzi», cominciai, «diciamo pure che io sia offeso. Sarebbe tue preoccupazione quella di farti perdonare».  
Un luccichio divertito e malizioso baluginò nel suo sguardo per qualche istante e lo vidi strisciare sopra di me, posizionandomisi sul petto come un felino in agguato pronto a scattare.  
«Le tue son sempre proposte allettanti…»  
La mia mano riprese a percorrere la schiena nuda.  
«Ma purtroppo questa mattina ho da fare», sibilò scivolando via da me e mettendosi in piedi.  
Grugnii irritato e non dissi nulla, lasciando che si affannasse per cercare i propri vestiti sparsi in giro per la stanza. Da parte mia non avevo alcuna intenzione di aiutarlo: osservarlo mentre compiva quello che avrei potuto definire un rituale mi permetteva di contemplare il suo corpo asciutto e, inoltre, mi sembrava giusto che mi prendessi una piccola rivincita sullo smacco appena ottenuto.  
Una volta indossata la vestaglia color grigio topo si passò una mano fra i capelli scompigliati e uscì, scendendo con passo silenzioso le scale.  
Sorrisi al pensiero che sotto l’immancabile indumento non indossasse alcunché e che, se non si fosse rivestito al più presto, avrebbe potuto provocare alla signora Hudson un bell’imbarazzo.  
   
   
   
  
«Quale sarebbe questo fantomatico impegno che ti spinge a svegliarti ad orari così improponibili», domandai una volta raggiuntolo nel nostro salotto, circa una trentina di minuti dopo.  
Era allo scrittoio e notai che aveva indossato i vestiti. Sembrava concentrato sulla stesura di una lettera così mi passò una busta aperta con la mano libera, senza voltarsi.  
Cominciai a leggere.  
   
 _Signor Holmes, [diceva]_  
 _mi permetto di contattarLa alla luce delle ultime notizie riguardanti Edgar._  
 _Ho fatto come da Lei domandatomi e mi sono informata presso il Signor Perry._  
 _Purtroppo neanche lui ha saputo dirmi nulla e ignora quanto me dove possa essersi recato._  
 _Mi è parso preoccupato e si è proposto di informarmi nel caso gli giungesse notizia._  
 _Attendo speranzosa._  
 _Laura Breen_  
   
Alzai lo sguardo dalla lettera e domandai chi fosse quella donna e per quale motivo lo avesse contattato. Ottenni una risposta solo quando Holmes abbandonò il pennino sulla scrivania e ruotò il busto verso di me.  
«Mi ha contattato due giorni fa, il dodici del mese. Tu eri all’ambulatorio quando è arrivata».  
Mi accovacciai sul bracciolo della sua poltrona preferita, pronto ad ascoltare.  
«La signorina Breen si è presentata molto turbata, oserei dire eccessivamente. Ma non mi sono stupito più di tanto: spesso le donne ostentano più del dovuto i propri sentimenti e decisi di portare pazienza, prestando orecchio alla sua storia.  
«Riassumerò brevemente: il signor Hoods avrebbe dovuto sposarsi l’undici con la signorina ma stranamente non si è presentato e da allora non si è più visto».  
«Si sarà spaventato. O avrà cambiato idea».  
«Non nego di aver pensato io stesso a qualcosa del genere. Pare, tuttavia, che il giovane fosse profondamente innamorato della ragazza in questione e avesse insistito per accelerare le nozze. Inizialmente il matrimonio si sarebbe dovuto svolgere fra tre mesi.  
Avevano passato insieme il pomeriggio precedente e lui sembrava raggiante. Si separarono verso le sei, lei diretta a casa e lui a St. John's Wood, presso il suddetto signor Perry. La mattina dopo tutto era pronto ma Hoods non si è presentato  alla cerimonia».  
«E nessuno lo ha più visto?»  
«Nessuno».  
Si alzò, dirigendosi verso di me e prendendomi dalle mani la lettera.  
«A quanto pare neanche l’amico», continuò in un bisbiglio.  
Mi persi nello scrutare il suo cipiglio duro e concentrato con il risultato di andare a cercare le sue labbra per un rapido bacio, allontanandomi poco dopo verso la porta per chiedere alla signora Hudson di portare la colazione.  
Quando tornai Holmes stava riempiendo la pipa con i resti del trinciato del giorno precedente come era solito fare, lo sguardo ancora corrucciato.  
«Non penserai di non mangiare, mi auguro».  
Si volse verso di me, offrendomi un sorriso tirato che dimostrava quanto già la sua mente stesse lavorando.  
«Mi accontenterò di un tè. Piuttosto, oggi sei impegnato?»  
Mi lasciai cadere sulla mia sedia.  
«Ho un paziente alle quatto ma posso rimandare».  
«Non sarà necessario. Andremo questa mattina dal signor Perry».  
   
  
La casa dell’amico dello scomparso si trovava in St. John’s Wood, incorniciata da quattro platani antichi dalle foglie sgargianti. Era a due piani, di intonaco bianco sporco a causa dell’inquinamento, e lasciava trasparire la ricchezza del proprietario senza eccessiva ostentazione. Quando bussammo un maggiordomo in livrea ci venne ad aprire, prendendo in consegna i nostri biglietti da visita e lasciandoci ad attendere all’ingresso.  
Non ci volle molto perché venissimo fatti accomodare nello studio del signor Perry.  
Costui era un uomo notevole, sia fisicamente che per portamento.  
Alto circa un metro e ottanta, con spalle ben salde e schiena dritta di chi è stato istruito a non piegarsi sotto lo sguardo altrui. I capelli corti erano di un castano scuro, come i baffi che troneggiavano sopra il labbro superiore. Lo sguardo fu tuttavia ciò che mi provocò maggior turbamento: possedeva profondi occhi neri, due pozzi scuri che avrebbero fatto sentire inadeguato chiunque. Ritenni probabile che in quella stessa stanza si trovassero due uomini capaci a comandare unicamente con lo sguardo.  
Il signor Gerald Perry si fece avanti, tendendo la mano al mio amico.  
«Il signor Holmes, immagino. Le descrizioni del dottore sono abbastanza accurate per far sì che sia facile riconoscerla anche in una strada affollata».  
«Con gran danno alla mia professione, in cui la fama non è ben accetta».  
Mi dissi che avrei dovuto fargli pagare la frecciata.  
Dopo che l’uomo ebbe stretto la mano anche al sottoscritto ci venne domandato il perché di quella visita.  
«Anche se immagino sia legata al mio amico Edward. Ieri sera Laura è venuta a parlarmi ed ero già in allarme la mattina del matrimonio, quando il mio amico non si è presentato in chiesa».  
«Lei sarebbe stato il testimone?»  
Scosse la testa.  
«No, l'ufficio sarebbe spettato al fratello. In quanto suo vecchio compagno di scuola e migliore amico mi sono offerto di  fargli passare la sua ultima sera in mia compagnia, a festeggiare le ultime ore da scapolo».  
«Lei non è sposato», domandai.  
«No. Indecente per un trentenne della mia estrazione sociale, vero? Almeno, questo è ciò che pensano i miei genitori».  
«È dunque coetaneo del signor Hoods?»  
«Esattamente. Abbiamo passato molto tempo insieme e pensavamo entrambi che saremmo finiti a ottant’anni scapoli, a bere scotch nel nostro club preferito e additando i padri di famiglia costretti a subire mille magagne».  
Strinsi le labbra per nascondere il mio disappunto sul suo prendersi gioco del Sacro Vincolo .  
«E tuttavia il suo incontro con Laura parve cambiare le carte in tavola. Una fanciulla incantevole come poche, sarò sincero. Fu subito amore e presto decisero di sposarsi».  
«Sa per quale motivo il suo amico possa aver deciso di anticipare la data del matrimonio?»  
L’uomo alzò lo sguardo come per frugare nella memoria.  
«Non ne conosco la vera ragione. Ricordo solo che disse di non voler aspettare così tanto per unirsi alla sua amata».  
«Dunque non ritiene che possa essere fuggito per timore di questa unione o per aver cambiato idea».  
«Affatto».  
«Le era sembrato preoccupato? Allarmato per qualche ragione?»  
Negò nuovamente.  
«Debbo porle altre domande se non le dispiace. Aveva dei nemici, il signor Hoods?»  
Uno sbuffo divertito uscì dalle narici dell’uomo.  
«Edward all’università era una testa calda, non lo metto in dubbio. Bastava poco perché venisse alle mani e più di una volta l’ho dovuto trascinare via da brutte situazioni. L’ultimo anno si è calmato ed è diventato l’uomo che conosce Laura: un giovane pacato, dai sani principi e disposto a tutto pur di difendere chi ama».  
L’ultima nota mi parve fuori luogo ma rimasi in silenzio, aspettando che continuasse.  
«Non può avere nemici, signor Holmes. I suoi avversari sarebbero i miei».  
L’intensità con cui pronunciò quelle parole venne accentuata dallo sguardo risoluto puntato verso il mio amico che, dopo pochi istanti di silenzio, riprese a parlare.  
«Bene, signor Perry. Posso ritenermi momentaneamente soddisfatto».  
«Mi auguro che lo ritroviate, qualunque sia il motivo della sua scomparsa».  
   
  
Come ogni volta il viaggio in cab fu silenzioso e sapevo che sarebbe stato inutile tentare di distogliere il mio compagno dai propri ragionamenti. A Baker Street non fu più loquace e il mio tentativo di rifilargli il pranzo si rivelò infruttuoso.  
«Cosa spinge un uomo ad affrettare le nozze», domandò infine.  
Alzai lo sguardo dal giornale.  
«Amore?»  
«Non essere banale».  
Ruotai gli occhi e lasciai cadere i fogli a terra, appoggiandomi ad un bracciolo della poltrona.  
«Magari ha scoperto di avere una qualche malattia terminale e vuole sposarsi prima che lo porti via, in modo da lasciare alla ragazza l’eredità».  
Cominciò a misurare con lunghi passi la stanza, fumando e guardando dritto di fronte a sé.  
«Oppure», continuai speranzoso, «è lui stesso ad aver bisogno di soldi. Potrebbe essere un debitore e la dote della moglie l’unica salvezza da eventuali ripercussioni».  
«Perfetto, Watson».  
Sgranai gli occhi incredulo.  
«Peccato che abbia già controllato: il signor Hoods ha una cospicua eredità, non è solito giocare d’azzardo o buttarsi in imprese economiche rischiose né in azioni di altro genere che potrebbero comportare eventi spiacevoli al suo patrimonio. La signorina, allo stesso modo, ha alle spalle una famiglia agiata e lo sposarsi non le porterebbe un aumento di denaro tale da cambiare la qualità della sua vita. Sono entrambi di estrazione nobiliare e potrebbero vivere indipendentemente l’uno dall’altra».  
Sbuffai irritato.  
«Avresti potuto dirmelo prima».  
Si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso e andò a sedersi sul bordo del tavolo, alle mie spalle.  
«Non prendertela. L’ipotesi della malattia terminale non è male. Ma come mai non si sarebbe confidato neanche con il suo migliore amico? Inoltre sarebbe stato comunque necessario redigere un testamento e so per certo che l’avvocato non viene contattato da circa sei mesi. Dunque, se ci fosse stata una diagnosi del genere, il cambiamento di data sarebbe avvenuto subito prima o dopo questo incontro. Invece la decisione è stata presa tre mesi fa».  
Lo sentii aspirare dalla lunga pipa.  
«Ma perché fuggire», continuò.  
Tornò a passeggiare di fronte a me, il fumo che usciva rapido dalle sue labbra.  
«Sparire di propria volontà sembra l’azione meno sensata che un uomo in questa situazione possa fare, sia che voglia sposarsi per interesse che per combattere contro il poco tempo che gli è stato concesso».  
«Pensi che sia successo qualcosa di più grave?»  
«Sì, lo penso. Pensaci: un uomo di buona famiglia sta per sposarsi. Anticipa il matrimonio per ragioni a noi sconosciute e la sera prima delle nozze saluta la fidanzata per andare a festeggiare da un amico presso il quale non arriverà mai. C’è qualcosa di malsano in tutto ciò».  
I miei pensieri andarono al signor Perry e avvertii un brivido percorrermi la schiena.  
«Il suo amico non mi piace».  
Mi guardò di sottecchi, lasciando che un ghigno gli incurvasse le labbra.  
«Da come lo guardavi non l’avrei mai detto».  
Mi sentii avvampare e negai.  
«Certo, è un uomo dal fascino innegabile ma diamine, Holmes!»  
Alzò una mano come per farsi perdonare quell’uscita e riprese.  
«Non si è allarmato quando ha visto che il suo amico non è arrivato, né ha mandato qualcuno a cercarlo».  
«Sospetti di lui?»  
«È presto per sospettare. Oggi continuerò le ricerche. Piuttosto, non hai un paziente?»  
Controllai l’ora, rendendomi conto che sarebbe stato meglio dirigermi al mio ambulatorio.  
«Potrei rientrare tardi questa sera: tutto dipende da ciò che scoprirò».  
Mi bloccai sulla porta con il cilindro già sul capo e provai a ribattere quando lo vidi ritirarsi in camera con passo svelto senza aggiungere verbo.  
   
  
Passai il resto del pomeriggio a lavorare e, lo confesso, fui parecchio distratto. Pensavo al fatto che Holmes, come ogni volta, si fosse estraniato completamente da ciò che lo circondava. Tutto si assoggettava al suo lavoro quando gli si presentava un nuovo caso e sembrava quasi di tornare ai primi tempi, quando fra noi due l’unico legame era un’amicizia distaccata, più da colleghi saltuari che coinquilini di un appartamento comune. Diventavo unicamente il conduttore di luce che più volte aveva esaltato e nulla più. D'altronde ero a conoscenza del fatto che la sua mente fosse suddivisa in compartimenti stagni e che lavoro e vita personale non si potessero coniugare. Nonostante ciò per un certo periodo di tempo, svelato a noi stessi ciò che provavamo, ritenni che sarebbe stato facile, o perlmeno possibile. Ero collega, ero amico ed ero amante. Questo connubio sembrava perfetto ma mi sbagliavo. Dovetti adattarmi ai mutamenti di Holmes e il fatto che la nostra intimità fosse ormai stata scalfita mi rendeva difficile reggere quella freddezza che lo accompagnava spesso durante i casi e alla quale ero stato avvezzo per lungo tempo. Tolta la corazza che mi ero creato durante i primi anni era rimasta una grande insicurezza e non sempre riuscivo a contenerla. In quella occasione mi sentivo estremamente fragile.  
Quando tornai a Baker Street  trovai Holmes disteso sul divano, un avambraccio sugli occhi per proteggerli dalla luce.  
Pensai che fosse addormentato e mi avvicinai cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, non riuscendo ad impedire alle mie labbra di calarsi sulle sue, troppo sottili, troppo perfette e troppo desiderabili per resistervi.  
Ottenni una risposta gradita e sorrisi nel sentirlo emettere un mugolio soddisfatto, poco prima che mi separassi da lui per andare a liberarmi di finanziera e cilindro.  
«Dunque? Ci sono novità?»  
«Ahimè, nessuna», sbuffò sconsolato senza abbandonare quella posizione che avrei osato definire tragica.  
Con uno scatto felino si portò a sedere, osservandomi mentre sistemavo le cartelle dei pazienti che avevo lasciato poco tempo prima in un’apposita cartella.  
«Ho tentato di rintracciare la carrozza con la quale la signorina Breen ha visto allontanarsi Hoods, ma ovviamente non sono riuscito nel mio intento, così ho sprecato un’ora buona fra i cocchieri assegnati alla zona di St. James Park – dove ha trascorso il pomeriggio con la fidanzata – e gli Irregolari. Stanno diventando sempre più esosi Wiggins e i suoi. Perlomeno sono attendibili».  
«Li hai sguinzagliati in giro per la città?»  
«Sempre meglio che starsene con le mani in mano. Sembra svanito nel nulla e la ragione afferma che, essendo Hoods composto di carne ed ossa, questa non possa essere una soluzione. Non un biglietto, un messaggio. E a quanto pare nulla è scomparso da casa sua, se non i vestiti che indossava quel giorno».  
«Dunque ormai sei convinto del peggio».  
«Un uomo in fuga sicuramente porterebbe con sé una cospicua quantità di denaro, tanto più se è ricco. Il libretto degli assegni è ancora nel cassetto della sua scrivania e le chiavi della cassaforte le custodisce il padre. Sì, penso che la questione quantomeno preoccupante».  
Si alzò in piedi, diretto verso il caminetto spento, per brandire il fioretto che conservava con mantice e attizzatoio. Con passi misurati, quasi stesse affrontando un duello, camminò avanti e indietro un paio di volte di fronte al sottoscritto, fermandosi di colpo e muovendo l’arma con abilità, come un maestro che illustra ai propri scolari le immagini alla lavagna utilizzando una verga.  
«Descrivimi Perry».  
«Ancora?»  
«Non pensare che lo faccia perché ritenga un piacere sentirti parlare di altri uomini: quello è un diletto che riservo per la camera da letto».  
«Holmes!»  
Si voltò verso di me, la punta arrotondata dell’arma appoggiata contro il mio sterno e gli occhi di chi la brandiva lucidi di eccitazione, non so dire se per il caso o per ciò che stava per dire.  
«Ma come? Ti scandalizzi per così poco? Eppure quando mi hai raccontato di ciò che accadde durante quel turno di guardia in Afghanistan sembravi più eccitato di così. Allo stesso modo di quando ti sussurro ciò che era solito farmi il mio compagno di stanza all’Università. Vuoi forse dirmi che fuori dal giaciglio torni ad avvolgerti nell’insana ipocrisia della nostra epoca?»  
«Avevi ragione questa mattina», ringhiai. «Come sempre hai previsto che saresti stato irritante e difficilmente perdonabile».  
«Generalmente riesco sempre a scusarmi. E tu accetti prontamente le mie prostrazioni».  
Sbuffai, lasciando che allontanasse l’arma  e riprendesse a passeggiare elegantemente.  
«Perry… nobile scapolo, ricco e dai modi eleganti. Affascinante ma tetro. Sembra possedere una grande intelligenza ma nasconde qualcosa. Sembra che le uniche persone a lui congeniali siano l’amico e la di lui fidanzata».  
«E non ti pare strano che un uomo del genere non abbia alcuna spasimante?»  
«Potrebbe averne. E inoltre ha rimarcato il fatto di voler rimanere scapolo».  
«Scapolo non è sinonimo di casto. Posso comunque confermare che non intrattenga alcuna relazione, lecita o meno. L’unica donna che ogni tanto viene a fargli visita è la nostra cliente».  
Sobbalzai con aria stupita.  
«Vuoi dirmi che potrebbe esserci qualcosa fra i due?»  
«Affatto».  
«Ma allora come…»  
Mi zittì sollevando imperiosamente una mano, smettendo di far oscillare il fioretto.  
«Se un’ora l’ho spesa inutilmente a cercare cocchieri, posso confermare di averne passate due, travestito da stalliere, nel migliore dei modi», disse indicando una barba posticcia sul tavolo.  
«Ho spesse volte constatato che gli stallieri siano molto uniti fra loro e che i pettegolezzi delle zone in cui lavorano corrano da uno all’altro con estrema rapidità, in cambio di una mano con i cavalli e di un po’ di trinciato. Ho scoperto tutto su Perry, su chi frequenta la casa e su chi vi lavora. Ma ciò che è più interessante è che i miei “colleghi” hanno notato che un certo giovane, prima perennemente presente nella casa del nostro tenebroso, non si fosse più fatto vivo da circa tre mesi».  
Rimuginai su quelle parole, aspettando che la mia mente si pregnasse del loro significato. Infine ebbi l’illuminazione.  
«Hoods! Perché mai avrebbe smesso di frequentare la casa dell’amico per così tanto tempo? Non ha senso! Soprattutto se prima i loro incontri erano così frequenti!»  
Come al solito Holmes, abitudine che conservava fin dal principio del nostro sodalizio, aveva rallentato i propri ragionamenti per permettere anche alla mia mente ordinaria di arrivare alle sue medesime conclusioni.  
«Ciò implicherebbe un litigio. Holmes, lo spostamento della data delle nozze coincide con l’interruzione delle visite. Questo non potrebbe avvalorare la mia ipotesi?»  
«Al massimo la elimina: se avesse saputo che la fidanzata lo tradiva con il migliore amico non avrebbe anticipato il matrimonio, lo avrebbe annullato».  
«Allora Hoods potrebbe aver capito che l’amico provava qualcosa per la signorina e, preoccupato che questo cercasse di strappargliela via, ha deciso di allontanarsi e di renderla propria moglie al più presto».  
Non disse più nulla. Mi fissò e basta, l’arma ancora in mano.  
Si era rintanato nella propria mente e sicuramente aveva già la soluzione lì, a portata di mano. Solo non riusciva ad abbrancarla.  
«Questa sera», bisbigliò.  
«Questa sera cosa?»  
Cercò i miei occhi,  più serio che mai.  
«Dovrò infiltrarmi nella casa di Perry».  
«Vengo con te».  
«Potrebbe essere pericoloso».  
«Dimmi qualcosa che non so».  
Le sue spalle si rilassarono, la spada cadde a terra e lui si fece avanti, posizionandosi in piedi di fronte a me che sedevo sul divano, fra le mie gambe, piegandosi a prendermi il volto fra le mani.  
Mi rubò il respiro per un lungo, tenero istante.  
Come poteva il suo animo essere così vario? Lussuria, ragione, freddezza, sarcasmo, dolcezza. Un uomo dalle mille sfaccettature, un diamante.  
Sembrava che volesse ringraziami in un muto gesto che apprezzavo più di mille parole.  
Smise di baciarmi con riluttanza, senza allontanarsi dal mio volto e tenendo gli occhi chiusi, lasciando che i nostri nasi si sfiorassero e che i respiri si unissero.  
«Sono quasi certo che sia stato perpetrato un delitto. Uno dei più tristi».  
«Ritieni che abbia ragione?»  
«Temo che tu abbia ragione. Ma non per ciò che credi. Questa notte, questa notte sapremo tutto».  
Gli posai un bacio leggero sull’angolo della bocca, strappandogli un sorriso.  
«Fino ad allora ci godremo una cena da Simpson’s».  
«Pensavo che avremmo potuto fare altro».  
«Ah, dunque ora non ti scandalizzi. Watson, sei incoerente».  
Lasciai che sgusciasse via, diretto verso la propria stanza, uscendone poco dopo vestito di tutto punto.  
«Su, preparati. E porta con te il revolver».  
Lo vidi farsi scivolare in tasca gli strumenti da scassinatore di cui andava parecchio fiero e, indossata la finanziera, uscimmo nel fresco di quella sera di Maggio.  
   
  
Dopo una serata piacevole all’insegna del buon cibo e del vino ci dirigemmo verso St. John’s Wood. Giungemmo che erano circa le undici di sera e lasciammo che la nostra carrozza ci lasciasse qualche strada prima della nostra effettiva meta.  
Camminammo con tranquillità attraverso il quartiere finché non riuscimmo a intravvedere la casa di Perry. A quel punto Holmes, tirandomi per una manica e lanciandosi un’occhiata rapida intorno, svoltò in una stradina laterale e camminò sino a giungere in una zona riservata ai giardini posteriori della fila di abitazioni. Scavalcò una siepe con agilità, facendomi segno di seguirlo. Inutile dire che fosse molto più abile e veloce di me in quelle operazioni, tanto che io mi procurai uno squarcio nei pantaloni – infido ramo!  
Quando lo raggiunsi si era accovacciato dietro un cespuglio della casa nella quale avremmo dovuto infiltrarci. Feci per domandargli spiegazioni quando mi pose un dito sulle labbra, tendendo le orecchie e scrutando tutte le finestre dei due piani.  
Scivolò verso la porta di servizio senza far rumore, estraendo gli strumenti da lavoro ed armeggiando con la serratura.  
Se avesse avuto le chiavi non sarebbe riuscito a farla scattare con meno rumore.  
Prima che entrassimo lo trassi a me.  
«E Perry?»  
«Ho provveduto affinché questa sera passasse la serata con la nostra cliente. Lei stessa gli ha mandato un telegramma – secondo mie istruzioni – in cui lo implorava di rimanerle accanto in un momento tanto difficile».  
Non lasciò che chiedessi altro ed entrò in quella che si rivelò essere la cucina, costringendomi a seguirlo, chiudendo dietro di me la porta. Proseguimmo con cautela, le orecchie tese per avvertire l’eventuale avvicinamento di un qualche membro della servitù, ma sembrava che gli unici suoni fossero un pendolo che rintoccava in qualche angolo della casa e i passi di qualcuno al piano superiore. Questi smisero presto di risuonare e ritenni che chi li aveva provocati si fosse ritirato.  
Il mio amico procedeva lento, attento ad ogni passo. Sembrava stesse cercando qualcosa e presto lo vidi balzare verso una porta nascosta da una tenda. La scostò da un lato e cercò di girare il pomello ma anche questa era chiusa a chiave e fu costretto a ripetere l’operazione di scasso.  
Da parte mio ero terrorizzato dall’idea che qualcuno potesse sorprenderci e che l’onorata carriera del mio amico finisse nel fango a causa di un’azione che si sarebbe potuta rivelare totalmente insensata se non avessimo trovato nulla.  
Per la prima volta in vita mia mi augurai che fosse stato perpetrato un delitto e che le prove di esso si trovassero dietro quella porta.  
Finalmente la serratura cedette e potemmo entrare in quello che si rivelò essere uno studio, quello del padrone di casa.  
Ammobiliato con oggetti ricercati ma raffinati, con una vasta libreria che prendeva due pareti, sembrava il perfetto ufficio per un uomo di affari benestante. Holmes non si intrattenne come me sull’osservare la bella scrivania in mogano, ma si gettò verso le pareti, spostando libri e annusando l’aria.  
«Cosa stai facendo», chiesi in un sussurro.  
«Se tu dovessi parlare con una persona a te molto vicina per cui provi qualcosa dove lo faresti? In un luogo lontano dagli occhi e dalle orecchie indiscrete della servitù. Questa casa è di parecchie generazioni fa, quando i costruttori ancora provavano un certo diletto nel nascondere stanze segrete, passaggi. Inoltre le pareti sono spesse. Possono esserlo per proteggere dalle intemperie oppure per nascondere una qualche intercapedine. Dannazione!»  
Abbandonò il suo frugare, imprecando fra i denti – evento più unico che raro – e appoggiando la schiena alla libreria.  
«Qui non vi è nulla».  
«Ci sono altre stanze».  
«Questa è la più probabile. E Perry non è uno sciocco: questa stanza era l’unica nella quale potesse commettere un crimine senza che i domestici se ne accorgessero. Non hai sentito ciò che ho detto? Le pareti sono spesse e le parole restano fra queste quattro mura senza intromissione di terzi».  
Vedendolo sconsolato camminai verso di lui, attraversando il bel tappeto persiano che ornava il pavimento in legno.  
Uno scricchiolio congelò i miei movimenti e con aria costernata cercai gli occhi di Holmes che avevano iniziato a brillare come gemme. Si slanciò verso di me, scostandomi da un lato con forza e sollevando il tappeto fino a scoprire il parquet. Lo squadrò per qualche istante, piegandosi verso l’unico punto che non sembrava in linea rispetto al resto del pavimento. Sollevò un pannello senza eccessiva fatica e con mia grande sorpresa vidi una piccola scala di legno che si insinuava nel sottosuolo.  
«Come immaginavo. Passami la lampada sulla scrivania. Bene. Adesso scendiamo. Tieni il revolver a portata di mano e stai attento a dove metti i piedi».  
Un gradino alla volta, passo dopo passo, ci inoltrammo in quel nascondiglio e subito un lezzo nauseante mi aggredì le nari, aumentando man mano che procedevamo lungo quella stretta rampa. Holmes apriva la strada con la fioca luce che reggeva salda in una mano, l’altra a coprirsi il volto con un fazzoletto a causa dell’odore sempre più penetrante.  
Dovevamo essere circa quattro metri sotto la casa quando ci bloccammo.  
Ormai ero sicuro che la nostra effrazione sarebbe passata in secondo piano qualora fossimo stati scoperti, poiché Edward Hoods giaceva scomposto per terra, gli occhi sbarrati in un’espressione di vuoto stupore.  
Il vestito da sera che indossava era quello descritto dalla signorina Breen ma potevo notare una larga chiazza si sangue ormai rappreso all’altezza dello stomaco. Ci avvicinammo maggiormente, storcendo il naso ma osservando il corpo.  
Come sospettavo la ferita all’addome non era stata la causa della morte: dopo averlo ferito l’assassino lo aveva strozzato con forza, come dimostravano le labbra cianotiche e i lividi intorno alla gola lattea.  
«È stato ucciso la notte stessa, non ci sono dubbi. Non ha neanche avuto la possibilità di chiamare aiuto».  
Holmes stava in silenzio accanto a me, lo sguardo concentrato sul corpo.  
Improvvisamente lo vidi drizzare le orecchie e scattare in piedi, prendendomi per il polso e trascinandomi dietro a quello che doveva essere un baule dopo aver spento la lampada ad olio. Rimanemmo acquattati per qualche minuto, io con il cuore palpitante in gola e la mano del mio amico a stringermi ancora l’articolazione. Il suono sembrò non ripetersi  ma presto avvertii degli scricchiolii lungo le scale e una luce fioca rischiarò lentamente l’ambiente.  
Il proprietario della dimora si mostrò a noi con i muscoli tesi e pronti a scattare, la mano stretta intorno al calcio della propria pistola.  
Aspettammo che scendesse completamente la rampa, protetti dal nostro nascondiglio.  
Si guardò intorno sforzando gli occhi per vincere l’oscurità che regnava in quel luogo angusto e quando finalmente ci diede la spalle, tranquillizzato dal fatto che sembrasse non esserci nessuno, posò lo sguardo sul cadavere.  
La luce tremò.  
«La pregherei di posare l’arma signor Perry. Il qui presente Dottor Watson ha il grilletto facile quando la nostra vita è minacciata».  
L’uomo si voltò di scatto con un’espressione stupita in volto e fece per alzare la pistola contro di noi, ma la mia era già puntata contro di lui.  
Lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo il corpo e palleggiò lo sguardo dal mio amico a me per un paio di volte, stringendo poi gli occhi e abbassando il capo.  
Quando rialzò la testa potei vedere la disperazione sul suo volto.  
Era stato scoperto, non poteva negare.  
Persino gli occhi spalancati dell’amico sembravano fissarlo con muta rabbia, incolpandolo di quel gesto scellerato.  
Le sue gambe tremavano, credetti stesse per cedere ma riuscì a reggersi in piedi.  
Temevo avrebbe reagito da un momento all’altro, che si sarebbe scagliato contro il mio compagno che lo fissava con uno sguardo se possibile più gelido di quello del cadavere.  
Strinsi con maggiore forza il calcio della pistola, pronto a far fuoco, quando accadde qualcosa che non mi sarei aspettato: Perry pianse.  
Lacrime composte, pregne di orrore e peccato, rigarono il bel volto patrizio.  
Non erano di timore della pena futura, di rabbia per il nome infangato.  
Sapevano di tristezza e di anima lacerata per il più atroce dei delitti.  
«Lo amava. Follemente. Immagino fin dai tempi dell’Università. Anni passati insieme da amici, amanti. Poi qualcuno ha cominciato a sospettare, a porsi delle domande. Nacque la necessità di una copertura».  
Perry chiuse gli occhi come per scacciare delle immagini che solo lui poteva vedere.  
«Un fidanzamento sembrava perfetto. Nessun sentimento, puro interesse: il coronamento del matrimonio della nostra epoca. Laura aveva già mostrato interesse per Edward e la posizione sociale di entrambi rendeva l’unione perfetta sotto ogni aspetto».  
Dischiuse le palpebre, evitando accuratamente di incontrare il cadavere con lo sguardo.  
«Trascorreva intere giornate con lei e la famiglia, fra sorrisi amorosi e i complimenti del parentado per la felice unione. La notte la trascorreva con me, libero da quel vincolo che all’inizio trovava così stretto».  
«Ma poi», continuò Holmes, «accadde qualcosa che sconvolse tutto: Edward cominciò a provare qualcosa di sempre più forte per Laura; la copertura diventò qualcosa di più e lei se ne accorse».  
Perry strinse con rabbia i pugni.  
«Gabbato al mio stesso gioco! Me lo confessò tre mesi fa. Anzi! Dovetti costringerlo a dirmi la verità! Quando ciò accadde litigammo e dopo quella volta non mise più piede in questa casa, né sembrava intenzionato a rivedermi senza avere accanto a sé la fidanzata».  
«Tuttavia la sera prima delle nozze è venuto. Lo ha invitato lei, suppongo con la scusa di una riconciliazione. Non erano queste le sue vere intenzioni: voleva tentare un ultima disperata volta di convincerlo a ritornare fra le sue braccia. Aveva  fatto in modo che la servitù non sapesse del suo arrivo in questa casa, vi siete chiusi nello studio e lì ha compiuto il misfatto. Lui non cedette: amava davvero quella donna. Un colpo all’addome con un tagliacarte, suppongo. Poi ha messo fine alla sua vita soffocandolo. Questo nascondiglio era solo temporaneo: appena le acque si fossero calmate lo avrebbe seppellito lontano».  
Concluso quel discorso Perry volse il capo verso il corpo a terra, un velo di tristezza sugli begli occhi scuri.  
«Se solo lei sapesse quanto sia doloroso, signor Holmes, vedersi strappare la persona più cara da sotto gli occhi, allora capirebbe. Non voglio giustificarmi: ho ucciso l’uomo che amavo. Dio solo sa quanto mi sto dannando per questa azione! Le fiamme dell’Inferno non sembreranno mai abbastanza per cancellare questa pena. Ma non potevo lasciare che qualcuno lo avesse oltre me. Laura non portò via solo lui, strappò anche la mia anima. E quando Edward emise il suo ultimo rantolo io spirai con lui. Colui che avete davanti è ormai solo un misero involucro. E un uomo morto dentro non ha più alcuna ragione di esistere».  
Fu un attimo. La mano che impugnava il revolver salì rapidamente alla testa e fece fuoco senza che avessimo il tempo di muovere un passo.  
   
  
Il giorno seguente questi accadimenti non ebbi la forza di fare nulla.  
Dopo aver testimoniato con Holmes che Perry si era tolto la vita perché colto sul fatto, alla domanda su quale fosse il movente dell’omicidio, il mio compagno rispose che l’assassino aveva confessato di essere innamorato della signorina Laura e che la sua fosse gelosia nei confronti dell’amico e futuro marito.  
Gli fui grato per quella menzogna ma non gli dissi nulla.  
Tutto il percorso dal commissariato a casa fu avvolto nel più tetro silenzio e anche quando infine giungemmo a Baker Street non abbandonai la poltrona fino a sera inoltrata, perso nei miei pensieri e tempestandomi di domande di cui temevo la risposta.  
Holmes sedeva al tavolo dei suoi esperimenti, apparentemente concentrato e con la mente già lontana da ciò che era accaduto poche ore prima. La sua indifferenza mi provocò un senso di irritazione profondo e non potei trattenermi dallo sbuffare, unico suono che emisi dopo ore di costante silenzio.  
«Parla».  
«Come puoi essere così calmo?»  
«Dovrei comportarmi in maniera diversa? Non ne vedo il motivo».  
«Vuoi dirmi che non hai trovato alcun nesso?»  
Vidi le sue spalle irrigidirsi per un breve istante, ma la sua voce mi arrivò alle orecchie pacata.  
«Nulla di così lampante».  
Ripetei con le sue parole con tono allibito.  
«Oltre al fatto che fossero due invertiti? Mi dispiace deluderti ma sono costretto a confermare ciò che ho appena detto».  
Lo osservai sbigottito: come poteva non trovare alcuna analogia fra ciò che era accaduto e il nostro passato? Io stesso mi ero unito ad una donna, la compianta Mary, per allontanare le voci che circolavano sul nostro conto e che avrebbero potuto compromettere la brillante carriera del mio amico. Per anni avevo convissuto con la migliore delle mogli, nascondendo meglio che potevo la mia vera natura e logorandomi interiormente anno per anno, fino a giungere al culmine della disperazione con la morte dell’uomo che amavo. Per tre anni avevo vissuto con il rimorso di non aver dedicato a lui ogni istante della mia vita, a dispetto degli anni di carcere che ci avrebbero atteso nel caso fossimo stati scoperti, e quando anche Mary mi aveva lasciato sentii quasi come se un Fato avverso si stesse dilettando ad osservare come gestivo il male di vivere che mi aveva pervaso l’animo. Poi Holmes era tornato e promisi a me stesso che gli sarei rimasto accanto, fedele nonostante ogni avversità.  
Fu mia la scelta di sposarmi. Il mio amico si oppose sempre strenuamente.  
Ciononostante mi unii a Mary e, mentre in lei riuscii a trovare una compagna fidata e paziente alla quale mi affezionai teneramente, con il mio amico i rapporti peggiorarono: quando andavo a trovarlo le nostre discussioni sfociavano spesso in litigi e potevano passare settimane senza che ci vedessimo. Il senso di frustrazione dunque non faceva altro che aumentare e ciò che rimaneva erano cicatrici su anima e corpo. Holmes aveva ancora sulla spalla sinistra il segno di un morso che gli avevo inferto la notte prima delle nozze.  
«È la variante tragica di ciò che ci è accaduto ».  
«Watson, debbo ricordarti che rimasi lontano da Londra per tre anni e che tu perdesti anche tua moglie? Non mi sembra che sia stato un copione da commedia. Ma non ritengo questo il fulcro del discorso».  
Mi squadrò serio in volto.  
«O ritieni possibile che io volessi ucciderti, preso da follia amorosa, per poi nascondere il tuo cadavere e gettarmi su di una spada per espiare il mio peccato», domandò con una punta acida e sarcastica che mi irritò più di quanto già non fossi. «Sicuro  è che non avrei commesso gli errori di Perry e sarei riuscito a non farmi scoprire».  
«Holmes».  
«Suvvia, dottore! Che senso avrebbe avuto ucciderti?»  
«Detto da uno che mi ha fatto credere nella sua dipartita per tre anni ciò suona incredibilmente come una presa per i fondelli».  
«Non credo di intendere».  
«Pensi che mi abbia fatto piacere non saperti più vicino a me, ma con la testa fracassata fra le rocce delle Reichenbach?»  
«Avevi tua moglie nel letto pronta a consolarti».  
Si alzò dal tavolo da lavoro, avvicinandosi alla poltrona e posizionandosi di fronte a me.  
Fu uno sguardo truce quello che ci scambiammo e riportava alla mente gli ormai antichi litigi.  
«Non ho mai amato mia moglie, e conosci fin troppo bene quanto male può farmi ripetere queste vergognose parole ad alta voce».  
«Certo non disdegnavi di prenderla quando io mi rifiutavo. Non fare quella faccia: so leggere i segni del corpo, dovresti saperlo bene. E l’amplesso si riscontra facilmente in ogni individuo che vi si sia cimentato poco tempo prima».  
Stanco delle sue accuse infondate mi alzai in piedi, ma la mano di Holmes andò ad appoggiarsi sul mio petto, spingendomi a tornare seduto e restando a premere con forza lo sterno.  
«Sai essere spregevole», soffiai.  
«Non sono io quello che di giorno faceva il bravo marito e la notte veniva qui a farsi sodomizzare».  
«Se non ti avessi amato non avrei fatto ciò che ho fatto. E non sarei tornato da te dopo ciò che mi hai fatto passare durante quei dannati tre anni. Ma d'altronde gli affetti non sono il tuo forte».  
Strabuzzò gli occhi con sorpresa per la falla che gli avevo appena attribuito alla sua corazza, riducendoli poi a due fessure rilucenti d’acciaio.  
«Signore, sai essere così irritante».  
«Da chi ritieni abbia imparato?»  
Pronunciai quelle parole con astio, reggendo il suo sguardo e – prima volta in tanti anni di convivenza – riuscendo a renderlo più velenoso e gelido del suo. E, incredibilmente, lo vidi vacillare. Fu ovviamente un barlume di insicurezza, qualcosa che avrei potuto scambiare per un'allucinazione se non fosse stata al contrario proprio quella la mia intenzione.  
«Ma apprezzo il fatto che la tua fiducia nei miei confronti risulti minata nonostante ciò che abbiamo passato», continuai acido.  
La corazza di incrinò ancora un poco.  
«Sei fuggito».  
«Ti ho salvato.  _Ci_  ho salvati».  
Si zittì, scrutandomi invadentemente nell'anima senza che riuscissi a dissimulare il mio desiderio di vendicare il torto subito.  
«Sei arrabbiato».  
«Ah! Pensavo che fosse il sottoscritto colui che tende a sottolineare l'ovvio, come spesse volte hai rimarcato».  
«Voglio scusarmi».  
Storsi la bocca in una smorfia, scuotendo un poco la testa.  
«Non prenderti gioco di me, Holmes».  
«Ammetto che potrei avere esagerato».  
« _Potresti_!»  
«Mi auguro che la mia mancata correttezza lessicale non lasci cadere nel vuoto questo intento», continuò senza riuscire a reprimere una lieve nota sarcastica. «Tuttavia ti chiedo di perdonarmi: questa giornata è stata piuttosto pesante e ho mantenuto nei tuoi confronti un comportamento iniquo».  
Dopodiché, non pago di quella blanda scusa, avvicinò le labbra alle mie e tentò di carpirle, riuscendo unicamente a sfiorarle con leggerezza, poiché ritrassi il capo con sdegno, le gote già imporporate dall'irritazione.  
«Non trattarmi come se fossi un bambino da accondiscendere! Sei stato infimo e insensatamente crudele».  
«Te lo concedo».  
«Nonché odioso».  
«Vorresti aggiungere altro?»  
«Se mi lasciassi qualche istante potrei dar fondo al mio vocabolario apostrofandoti con i peggiori aggettivi ed epiteti di mia conoscen--».  
Non mi diede il tempo di terminare che spinse con maggiore forza la mano contro il mio sterno, portando la  schiena ad appoggiarsi alla poltrona e posizionandosi sulle mie gambe, incastrando le proprie fra le mie cosce e i braccioli.  
La bocca andò a cercare avida la mia che la attendeva rabbiosa, mordendo le labbra e la lingua, avvolgendola alla sua in un intrico umido e piacevole che desiderai avvertire con più forza.  
Posizionai le mani sui suoi magri fianchi, avvertendo le anche sotto le dita e afferrandole, spingendo il corpo dell’uomo sul mio per far sì che i bacini si sfiorassero.  
Trovai incredibile che potessi già sentire un certo vigore nel mio amico, celato dagli indumenti che in quel momento risultavano unicamente un’odiosa barriera. La mia memoria andò ad una volta in cui, dacché continuava a protestare per riavere la cocaina che gli avevo sottratto, fui costretto ad immobilizzarlo a terra con violenza, opponendomi a quelle braccia esili unicamente all’apparenza. In quell’occasione avevo già appurato quanto Holmes, tanto abituato a comandare su chiunque incontrasse, fosse arrendevole verso chi sotto le coperte si dimostrasse più forte di lui.  
A quel pensiero premetti maggiormente il mio bacino contro il suo, facendolo sobbalzare e andando a mordergli la gola, lasciando volutamente un segno ben visibile, suggendo il pomo d’Adamo fremente.  
Le sue mani erano impegnate nel tenermi fermo e nello slacciarmi la cravatta, sbrigative e precise, e la bocca presto tornò a cercare imperiosa la mia. Libero da panciotto e camicia rimase seduto sulle mie ginocchia, le spalle all’altezza degli occhi. Signore, come potevo resistere a quella pelle diafana, sottile, attraversata da vene bluastre che da sole avevano la capacità di farmi ammattire? E la piccola fossetta nell’incavo del collo? Una ditata divina, probabilmente, non vi era altra spiegazione. Solo una mano santa avrebbe potuto rendere così perfetta e peccaminosa quella concavità nella quale insinuai la lingua, facendola poi risalire fino al mento prominente. Un gorgoglio soddisfatto uscì fuori dalla sua gola e mi ricordai in quell’istante che fino a pochi istanti prima stavamo litigando. Decisi di vendicarmi e lasciai che pollice ed indice della mano sinistra andassero a giocare con uno dei suoi capezzoli, mentre l’altra andava a posarsi sulla schiena, percorrendo lentamente la colonna puntuta. Con cattiveria strinsi le dita intorno alla piccola aureola, torcendola un pochino mentre i miei denti si dilettavano a mordicchiare la mandibola affilata.  
Un gemito di piacere abbandonò la sua bocca ed mi accorsi che la mia innocente malignità lo aveva ulteriormente eccitato. Se un compagno deciso era quello che voleva mi parve più che lecito accontentarlo.  
Lo presi per i polsi, sorprendendolo, e con un colpo di reni mi alzai un poco dalla poltrona. Dopodiché lo spinsi con la schiena a terra, portandolo ad inarcarla istintivamente per evitare il freddo del pavimento.  
«Una presa di posizione, dottore», sibilò con una voce che avevo piacere di udire solo in quelle determinate occasioni.  
«Taci una buona volta».  
«Neghi che ti piaccia quando parlo?»  
Irritante fino all’ultimo, soprattutto quando aveva ragione. Decisi di zittirlo con un bacio, insinuandomi nella sua bocca e strusciando il mio busto sul suo, che sembrava contorcersi per ottenere un contatto sempre maggiore. Avvertii io stesso la necessità di sentire la sua pelle contro la mia, così mi portai a sedere, spogliandomi della camicia più rapidamente che potevo. Holmes mi fissò da terra, una mano a portare indietro i capelli che stavano abbandonando la loro tipica compostezza. Nel suo sguardo trovai una lussuria che mi spinse ad accelerare i miei movimenti.  
Con uno scatto repentino, mentre io ruotavo un poco il busto per gettare lontano l’indumento, sentii le labbra di lui premere sul petto, lasciando umidi segni lungo il loro percorso. Lo osservai mentre con gli occhi chiusi si concentrava su ogni lembo di pelle, scendendo fino a dove la posizione seduta  e precaria in cui si trovava gli permetteva.  
Poi la sua mano, giocando prima un poco con i miei addominali, che a quel contatto lento e leggero si contrassero, scese verso la stoffa dei pantaloni. Si soffermò sul bordo, percorrendolo con un dito, finché non decise che era il momento di addentrarsi dentro di essi e dopo averli sbottonati con un abile movimento lo sentii insinuarsi nella mia intimità.  
Spesso mi ero ripromesso di chiedere ad Holmes con quanti altri uomini fosse stato prima di me, senza remore né ripercussioni. Delle sue passate relazioni poco sapevo, se non che erano state brevi. Qualche notizia sporadica mi giungeva quando, preso dall’eccitazione, ripescava nella memoria ciò che erano soliti fargli o con quali mezzi lui stesso fosse riuscito a farli impazzire. Le mani erano uno dei suoi punti forti: troppo abili, troppo smaliziate e sensuali per essere poco avvezze a ciò che mi stava facendo. E, Dio mi perdoni, era una delle poche cose capaci di farmi perdere completamente il controllo. Tutto ciò che faceva Holmes aveva questa abilità ma quelle mani erano il peccato e avrei dato l’anima purché non si allontanassero mai da me. All’Inferno doveva esserci un girone riservato alle vittime di quest’uomo.  
Lascia che continuasse a torturarmi, gemendo quando la pressione aumentava e il pollice andava a tracciare leggeri cerchi sulla punta della mia intimità. Dovetti fermarlo: stavo perdendo il controllo della situazione e non lo avrei permesso, non quella volta. Sapevo bene quanto amasse avere in mano ogni situazione, anche quando era sottomesso.  
Gli bloccai il polso, allontanandolo a malincuore da me, e lo spinsi nuovamente a terra.  
Cercò di ribellarsi quando andai a liberarlo dei pantaloni e dell’intimo, senza però impegnarsi più del necessario.  
Ora era completamente nudo, vergognosamente eccitato e con un sano rossore sulle gote e nei punti in cui lo avevo morso e succhiato. Il suo sguardo era ciò che possa esistere di più sconveniente e mi stava chiamando con voce vellutata, attirandomi a sé in un vortice che avrebbe segnato la mia fine. Non mi importava: avrei sopportato qualunque pena, qualunque punizione e orrore pur di godere di quello sguardo smaliziato.  
Fui tentato di tornare alle sue labbra, di baciarlo con forza senza fare altro, ma dovevo pur rifarmi di quella mattina e di ciò di cui mi aveva ingiustamente accusato.  
Fu così che lo accolsi fra le mie labbra, suggendo con vigore e inumidendo la carne con cui tante volte mi ero dilettato.  
Mi ritrovai a domandarmi quando fossi diventato così indecente, e mi risposi immediatamente quando avvertii una serie di mugolii provenire da Holmes.  
Oh, quando perdeva il controllo era una delizia. Si contorceva, gemeva senza inibizioni, bisbigliava mezze parole e un’unica volta son certo di aver avvertito un’imprecazione strascicata. Il risultato era un incremento della mia attività che spesso si concludeva con il mio compagno a terra, spossato, con gli occhi ricoperti da un avambraccio e la bocca aperta per prendere aria, mentre io ripulivo il suo seme dalle mie labbra, soddisfatto e vittorioso.  
In quell’occasione non fu da meno: cercava di trattenersi ma il risultato erano pochi violenti gemiti, facilmente udibili da chiunque fosse stato in quell’istante fuori dalla porta. La sua schiena si incurvava e automaticamente avvicinava il bacino, quasi a implorare che gli dedicassi maggiore attenzione. Anche la sua mano me lo suggerì, andandosi a perdere fra i miei capelli, stringendoli e spingendo la mia testa verso di lui. Se mi avesse implorato di farlo con le parole non avrebbe potuto essere più esplicito.  
Ma ormai era sul punto di cedere e mi decisi a fermarmi, con suo grande disappunto.  
Non gli diedi comunque il tempo di ribattere: lo feci voltare, lasciandogli il bacino sollevato e spingendogli le spalle a terra, di modo che avesse il volto sul pavimento. Lo tenni bloccato così con una mano, liberandomi di intimo e pantaloni il più in fretta possibile perché non tentasse di ribellarsi. Infine, sciolto da quelle ultime barriere, entrai dentro di lui rapidamente. Probabilmente stavo utilizzando troppo forza nel tenerlo fermo, oppure lo avevo preso con troppo vigore; fatto sta che gli strappai un gemito di dolore e tutti i miei propositi di vendetta vacillarono momentaneamente, spingendomi a scendere con le labbra verso la nuca per consolarlo con un tenero bacio.   
Rimasi immobile qualche istante, attendendo che si adattasse e che i suoi muscoli, tesi come corde di violino sotto di me, si rilassassero. Inspirai il profumo che pervadeva le sue ciocche nere e una volta reso ebbro da quella fragranza mi risollevai, lasciando che le mani andassero ai suoi fianchi perché lo mantenessi saldo a me.  
Ciò che accadde dopo mise a dura prova la mia forza di volontà.  
Holmes cedeva ai miei movimenti, gemendo come una fanciulla ai primi incontri amorosi; potevo vedere metà del suo volto mentre l’altra stava appoggiata al freddo pavimento: gli occhi erano chiusi, le gote deliziosamente imporporate e il luccichio di un rivolo di saliva risplendeva ad un lato delle labbra sottili che spesso mordeva con forza; il tutto ornato da un corollario di mugolii e sospiri indecenti.  
Mi fu impossibile resistere: una scossa partì dal fulcro del mio piacere, disperdendosi per l’intero corpo e mozzandomi il fiato.  
Anche il mio compagno abbandonò ogni freno inibitore e socchiuse gli occhi, aprì la bocca e lasciò che nell’aria si disperdesse un urlo silenzioso.  
Infine crollai su di lui, entrambi a terra con il fiatone e le membra ancora scosse da fremiti e segnate da rivoli di sudore. Non mi scostai dalla sua schiena: rimasi immobile, ad ascoltare i suoi polmoni riprendere lentamente il controllo insieme al cuore. Un ulteriore piccolo rituale a cui non potevo rinunziare.  
«Posso ritenermi perdonato?»  
Chiusi gli occhi, sfregando il naso contro i suoi capelli.  
«Ah, dunque irritarmi era un modo per farti perdonare. Posso solo immaginare cosa la tua mente contorta sia riuscita ad ideare pur di non pronunciare delle semplici scuse».  
«Quanto sei polemico», sbuffò.  
Sorrisi divertito, posando le labbra dietro l’orecchio più vicino, finché non lo sentii muoversi e si voltò, la schiena al pavimento e gli occhi ancora lucidi a cercare i miei.  
«Posso sapere il perché di quel sorriso?»  
«Perché nonostante i tuoi continui tentativi di risultare insensibile, logico ed in certe occasioni odioso, riesci sempre a farmi pensare che in tutto il nostro vasto Impero non possa esistere alcuna persona più felice del sottoscritto».  
Fu una delle rare volte in cui vidi un Holmes senza parole e me ne compiacqui grandemente, dacché mi aspettavo un rimprovero sul fatto che tendessi a rendere tutto ciò che dicevo degno di uno dei miei “romanzetti d’appendice”. Gli rubai un bacio a fior di labbra per dimostrargli che non avevo alcun bisogno di sentire conferme da parte sua: saperlo accanto a me era già la più grande dimostrazione di affetto che potesse farmi.  
Mi concesse un sorriso, portando le sue sottili dita a perdersi fra i miei capelli scompigliati.  
«John Watson, a dispetto di ciò che pensai quando ti conobbi: sei l’essere umano più folle che conosca e non vi è nulla di ordinario in te».  
«Dovrebbe suonare come un complimento», lo punzecchiai.  
«Per un uomo avvezzo a frequentarmi senza ombra di dubbio».  
Gli sorrisi di rimando, prendendo l’ardua decisione di ripulirmi e rassettare prima che la signora Hudson trovasse tracce compromettenti sul suo pavimento.  
   
«Spiegami una cosa», dissi uscendo dal bagno, la vita avvolta da un lenzuolo umido.  
Un grugnito di risposta mi venne dal tavolo, presso il quale il mio amico si stava finalmente sfamando con tè e toast.  
«Come mai Perry non ha mentito? Avrebbe potuto dirci che Edward lo aveva informato della sua intenzione di fuggire, di modo che fosse più difficile sospettare di lui. Invece ha compiuto questo banale errore».  
Holmes posò la tazza sul piattino, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e osservandomi mentre mi sedevo di fronte a lui.  
«Distrazione? Un errore nella formulazione del piano? Sinceramente non sono in grado di affermarlo con certezza: navighiamo dunque nel campo delle ipotesi e potremmo ricevere conferma unicamente dall’assassino. Ma non rinnegherei l’idea che possa averlo fatto di propria volontà. Un modo per espiare la propria colpa. Fornendoci questa informazione ci ha spinti a credere che fosse proprio lui il colpevole. Direi quindi senso di colpa per aver tradito i propri sentimenti. Un’azione inconscia di un uomo che amava profondamente la propria vittima, fino ad avvelenarsi l’animo».  
Sospirai, allungando una mano verso uno dei dolciumi che la signora Hudson ci aveva preparato.  
«Non hai detto alla polizia il vero movente».  
«Tanto basta. Vivere nascondendo le proprie tendenze è già abbastanza difficoltoso senza che un’azione del genere infanghi ulteriormente ciò che la società pensa di noi. Non credo sia necessario spingere il popolino verso una spietata “caccia all’invertito”».  
Rimasi a contemplarlo e probabilmente dovevo aver assunto un’espressione piuttosto strana perché sollevò un sopracciglio come per chiedere spiegazione del mio silenzio.  
Gli presi una mano e me la portai alle labbra, solleticandola con i baffi e baciandola con tenerezza.  
Non feci in tempo a separarmi da lui che avvertii qualcuno bussare con forza al piano inferiore. Il mio sguardo corse veloce all’orologio sulla mensola del caminetto.  
«Ma sono le undici di sera!»  
«Immagino che qualcuno abbia bisogno del nostro aiuto. Vai a infilarti qualcosa: non vorrai accogliere un potenziale cliente mezzo nudo».  
Non obbiettai e mi diressi in camera, ritornando appena in tempo per sentire la signora Hudson che litigava con un individuo fuori dalla porta del nostro appartamento. Questo, nonostante le proteste, aprì la porta e si fiondò nel nostro salotto.  
«Mi dispiace disturbarla, signor Holmes», disse un uomo grande e grosso con il volto imporporato. «Ma purtroppo mi trovo in una situazione talmente grave da non poter accettare un rifiuto da parte sua, non prima di averle esposto i fatti perlomeno».  
Gli occhi di Holmes andarono a cercare i miei, tornando poi rapidamente a quelli dell’uomo.  
«Si sieda, la prego. Io e il dottor Watson siamo pronti ad ascoltarla».  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Storia betata da Minnow.


End file.
